edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatality Engaged 2
Fatality Engaged 2 '''is a First-person Shooter game made by UnderBorder (Lead Developer: XNinJaPancakes!), Its a sequel to Fatality Engaged and features more advanced graphics then in Fatality Engaged. It still has the same gamemodes (Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Disable the Bomb which was renamed Defuse the Plastique, Capture the Flag, etc.) But with more gamemodes such as "Raid of the Guerrillas" and "Rescue the Hostages". The two teams now have names, The good team being BLUination and the bad team being DeathFist and an additonal team "Guerrillas" who attack both BLUination and DeathFist. The game contains more advanced blood and gore and instead of getting a patch you can just set the gore settings to either "High" (for Blood and gore), "Medium" (for blood that only appear on walls, floors, objects etc.) and "Off" (to have no blood and gore, For your children :D), It also has the Character Customizer as a standrad feature in the game rather then an expansion in the game, DLC is also free and still has Holiday exclusives (Halloween is the only holiday DLC to not only bee available through the month the holiday is in), And you can now get pre-order bonuses for pre-ordering certain games and get exclusives (When getting a pre-order bonus from a game thats only on console you type in a code at the main menu) For example for pre-ordering Ablivarator 2, You get Ablivarator's blades as a weapon.''' = Plot = Story Mode It's 2020, 5 years after the 2nd war with BLUination and DeathFist, In the city of Lylit, Top BLUination Lieutenant Andrew Bantosan was alerted that a building in Lylit was hit by a missile from Peach Creek, He had drove a BLUination FBI Truck and investigated the bulding, It was completely destroyed and a part of the missile had said "DeathF" which only meant the missile was from DeathFist since there headquarters where in Peach Creek. Three DeathFist helicopters flew into Lylit and destroyed half the city after being blown up by an RPG-7, The BLUination army had sent their best forces and the DeathFist army had done the same, A war was beginning. ---- = Multiplayer = Gamemodes * Deathmatch - A basic free-for-all where the only objective is to kill everyone you meet. * Team Deathmatch - Basically the same as Deathmatch only on teams. * Defuse the Plastique - A CS-like gamemode where the objective is to defuse the bomb for the BLUination team and plant the bomb and successfully protecting it for the DeathFist team. Both teams can just kill each other off and win, But for the BLUination team if the bomb is planted they must defuse it. * Rescue the Hostages - Another CS-like gamemode where the objective is to rescue a group of hostages for the BLUination team and Keep the hostages secure and kill off the enemy team or until the round is out of time for the DeathFist team. BLUination can also just kill off the enemy team rather then get the hostages. * Nintenality - Play a collection of famous Nintendo games with features from Fatality Engaged (Example, Super Mario Bros. can have more people playing at the same time and has blood and guns) 8-bit and 16-bit games can only support 5 players in the main game however 64-bit games can have any amount of players in the main game. * Jail Break - The objective in this gamemode is to break out your jailed allies out of prison or secure the prisoners and kill the other team or wait until time runs out, Only specific maps support Jail Break (Like fe2_cul_de_sac which uses Ed's Room as prison), At the start of a round every player has a vote of which team should be the Jailers and which team should be the prisoners/breaking-out team (Only 2 teams can be playing in this gamemode, So which ever team is not voted for an objective wont be in play for the round). * Raid of The Guerrillas - The objective in this gamemode for the BLUination/DeathFist teams are the same objectives as they are in Defuse the Bomb but however the Guerrilla team's objective is to get to either the BLUination base or DeathFist base and launch a missile at the airport and then kill any last person standing on the enemy teams. ---- = Characters = BLUination * Andrew Bantosan. - Abilities: (+) Has face armor that protects his face that will be chipped when hit or destroyed when shot with a Power Sniper Rifle. (+) Sees underwater clearer then any other character. (+) Spawns with 200% armor (-) When you stay in water for more then 2 minutes your eyes vision will be blurry for 30 seconds. - Taunt: Shakes his head and Index finger gently side ways) - Alternate costumes: None. * Jeffery. - Abilities: (+) Spawns with 200% armor. (+) Guns do not have a recoil (Excluding DFMG2020). (-) No matter what condition or if you even have armor, You will drop 200% armor that you are not able to pickup. - Taunt: Throws a Glock 17 on the ground and shots randomly at any location. (There is a 5% chance that the gun will shoot your head * Ol' Engineer Joe. - Abilities: (+) Is the only BLUination character who can spawn with a chainsaw. (+) Spawns with a modified version of face armor that cannot be affected by Power Sniper Rifles but however breaks instantly when hit with a Melee weapon. (+) Creates automatic turrets. (-) Can only create 1 automatic turret. (-) (Taunt: Throws a chainsaw and decapitates whoever is unlucky enough to get in the way. (You will have to pick up the chainsaw after its been thrown) * Lucas. - Abilities: (+) Can charge up a Dark Beam. (+) 1 health point regenerates every 5 seconds. (-) Cannot use a health pack or any other health items. - Taunt: Preforms "Dark Electricity" and stuns players within the radius of it. - Alternate costumes: Dark Ranger outfit, Dark Ranger Leader Armour outfit, BLUination outfit. * Jonny 2x4. - Abilities: (+) Acorn grenades detonate 0.5 seconds faster. (+) Always have Plank whenever you spawn. (+) Immune to splinters. (-) Can't drop or give Plank to someone. - Taunt: Says "Nice try" with a modest look and throws a jar and anyone who is unlucky enough to get hit will die - Alternate costumes: Urban Ranger outfit, Urban Ranger Armour outfit, Captain Melonhead outfit, BLUination outfit, Rich Club costume. * Rolf. - Abilities: (+) Meat health items gives you 10% more health. (+) Weapons do 3% less damage. (?) Fruit or Vegetable health items will remove 10% health from you. - Taunt: Shouts out "YOU HAVE DIS-MERCHED THE NAME OF THE URBAN RANGERS!" thats stunts one play that is in the way then wacks them with a "Rolf's Fish of Dueling" - Alternate costumes: Urban Ranger outfit, Urban Ranger Leader Armour outfit, BLUination outfit, Belly Button Eater outfit, Rich Club costume. * Jimmy - Abilities: (+) If killed 5 times he will be given a 50% health boost. (-) Starts off with 90% health as opposed to 100%. - Taunt: Blows a whistle making a Non-playable version of Sarah run in one direction and cannibalizing anyone in her way. - Alternate costumes: Urban Ranger outfit, Urban Ranger armour outfit, Fighting outfit, Rich Club costume. * Sarah - Abilities: (+) 15% more damage done with Fists. (+) Cannibalistic (Bite ability). (-) Cannot wear any form of face protection armour. - Taunt: Screams out loudly stunning players within the radius. - Alternate costumes: Rich Club costume, Traffic Light costume. Triva *The U.S. Military is playable in the singleplayer but can only be played once the final mission of either team is complete, The U.S. Military only has one avaliable mission (Operation: Fatalityania) and one playable character (Rookie) *The Guerrilas are only in the multiplayer and are planned to have their own single-player missions (Such as "Jailbreak") Category:Games